User talk:NightblazeSaber
Talk Archive I'm Back! I'm back and ready to work! Also, we got another user from Wikipedia. We are doing well, kind of. We just need to spread the word. NCIS has pretty high ratings. Maybe if McGee had the NCIS wiki as a page on his computer in an episode... [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 22:08, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Quote of the week is looking good. Great job! Also, now that we have another user, we should give him October Aotm since we've been it for three months :) I made another forum and made a vote for a new main page header. Also, I think a priority on this wiki should be this. It still needs work, but it could be finished before the season 5 premier, so we won't be too far behind. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 11:07, 11 September 2007 (UTC) NOOOOO Hawk, I did a bad thing. I went onto wikipedia and... and... and I looked at the article for the first episode! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 23:49, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Spoiler I read that one popular guest star dies (but that is all that was there). I hope it isn't Tobias... End Spoiler Update :I got an idea for a new infobox. The old one can't stay to one side of the text, but mine can. Should we replace them? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 18:48, 16 September 2007 (UTC) ::Greets, Hawk. I caught "Bury Your Dead." It was AWESOME! Anyway, with the new season, I think we should decide on the infobox and make a template for spoiler warnings (but I took a vow to NEVER read another NCIS spoiler again). What do you think? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 00:56, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::I also got the idea for a Tab Template system. I'll give a link to what it would look like when it is done. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 16:50, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Its on my userpage. I was thinking of using those to link the Featured Article regular page (which I'll make) and the Nominations and History page and do the same with IDrive and Quote of the Week. I also got the idea of using that on an episode's page to link it to a transcript... What do you think? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 17:09, 29 September 2007 (UTC) RE: Re-runs? Dang. At least you have something to look forward to :) I'll work on the tab system as well as the IDrive and FA main pages. We need the spoiler template, but I ain't getting the spoilers :) Also, what do you think of the other episode template (the one I posted here)? It stays in line with the text, rather than the one we have now. And I made a new forum and got a new idea. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 10:53, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Great templates! I replaced the infobox and started working on something else for the NCIS page. The FA, AotM, QotM, and IDrive pages will be my special projects (but feel free to help out on them!). I'll also change the Maintop (but I'd probobly have done that by the time you read this). This wiki will be up to a Gibbs Standard... sometime. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 19:05, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks. Now we have pages just for info on the IDrive etc. Once the broadcasting chart is all sorted out, I'll put in the the actual NCIS page. Sure, you can transparentize the background. I would, but I don't know how to :( It looks like we made Agents of the Month again. We do deserve it :) After, we... um... have an FA with only two people working on the articles (let's go with that :) ) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 14:15, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::Whew! It has been a while since I've contributed. But I'm back! Also, I made a forum for you to see. It is a little B-day thing. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 23:16, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Season 1 Completed/(ISH/sort-of) I took the Liberty of completing/creating the backbone for the season 1 pages. It still needs plenty of work but its better than what was there previously. I also did that for about half of season 2. I updated the character pages for Paula Cassidy and Gerald Jackson, so they now have a picture. If you would like for me to update anything else, ask me and I'll see what I can do.--Very Mcgeekish of me 20:26, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Administrator Nighthawk Leader, I would like to be an administrator on this wiki. If you would be willing to have me as a "probie." :) NJZimmermann 01:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Wow It has been way too long, Nighthawk. Sorry I haven't been contributing much. Go ahead with the promotion (although I see you already have). I see that Buddy2591 has also done a lot of contribs, especially with the spisodes (most are still stubs, but that is still better than before). What could we do for him? I think NJZ sould get Admin, and maybe rollback for Buddy. What do you think? 14:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *Crap. I forgot to log in. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 14:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :That is perfectly alright. You could assume that I haven't been active because I really haven't been. On the series page I finally got the broadcasting chart up and I'll take that article as my little project. I hope to edit more and it was good to hear from you :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 20:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar * MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar * MediaWiki talk:Monaco-sidebar Please look at the code on MediaWiki talk:Monaco-sidebar to updated the sidebar : Thanks -- Chief 07:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Legend Congrats on making your own wiki! :) Maybe on that wiki, we could get aheader (should that be a real word) of the game. Maybe tomorrow I'll work on some of the layout, templates, and basics of the wiki and just count down to the start of Legend! [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 01:39, 21 March 2009 (UTC) *Sure, no problem :) When I get the bureauracrat status, I'll play around with the sidebar. Speaking of which, on this wiki what do you think about putting links to the seasons' and the characters' pages? 12:45, 21 March 2009 (UTC) **What the... this time I did log in. [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 12:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Legend press release Legend Part 1 Press Release NJZimmermann 04:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) If that does not work try this link CBS Press Releases. Or alternatively do a Google search for CBS Press Releases. The release is found in the CBS Entertainment section with a date of 7 April 2009 NJZimmermann 17:28, 8 April 2009 (UTC) A Question Nighthawk Leader, I am writing because, I have question. I was wondering, whether when you had a free moment would you peruse the most recent edit to the article on G. Callen. I am uncertain whether the most recent change to the article is necessary, and I would like you opinion on the subject. NJZimmermann 15:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Dominic Vaile My concern over the deletion of the article concerning Dominic Vaile is that it does not present an accurate summary and overview of NCIS: Los Angeles because it excludes a series regular and is to a degree incomplete by virtue of the omission.NJZimmermann 06:42, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Agent of the Month Nighthawk Leader, I have been watching Leroy Jethro Gibbs contributions over the past months and I think he would make an excellent candidate for this recognition. What are your thoughts on the matter?NJZimmermann 04:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Requests for Rights Nighthawk Leader, what are your thoughts on the request by Darth Kieduss the wise? NJZimmermann 00:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Addendum Nighthawk Leader, I concur with your assessment of the requests made by Darth Kieduss the Wise, they are premature and ill advised in my opinion because, the contributions he has made thus far do not rise to the level that is a prequisite for such consideration. Indeed I would argue that if anything his requests demonstrate a conceit that is unattractive in an administrator. NJZimmermann 02:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Regarding, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I agree that he deserves to possess rollback rights. Further, if his contributions continue to maintain the high standard that he has thus far exhibited that he should be considered for promotion to administrator status. NJZimmermann 02:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) NCIS Check out the CSI wiki, I was the Administrator, before my jealous co-worker blocked me for setting him straight. Darth Kieduss the Wise 23:01, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Rollback I don't even know what that means xD Your asking makes me feel special, though, so thanks, I think. xD Leroy Jethro Gibbs 13:31, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *Well, sure, if you'd like to give me the rollback privileges :) I'll put my name down on the Permissions page to save you the trouble. Leroy Jethro Gibbs 02:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Modifications # Nighthawk Leader, I think that the name of the page should be modified as you suggest. # I agree I think that any potential candidate for rollback, bureaucrat or admin must be nominated for them by one of the admins, bureaucrats, or sysops. # I also believe that the set of criteria used in the consideration of such nominations be refined and amended to more clearly define the prequisites required of users that must be fulfilled before their nominations will be considered. NJZimmermann 18:03, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I'm Back Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I had a huge internet problem, and it still isn't fixed, so I can't contribute very much, but it is a little better. Just tell me what I should do for the wiki. [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 19:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) The Coming Week I'm leaving tomorrow to go to my lake house, and on Sunday we're going from there to a hockey camp in another state. I won't be back until next Friday, the 24th, and felt I should tell someone. Leroy Jethro Gibbs 03:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Status Report Nighthawk Leader, it has been relatively quiet over the last week. There was only a single incident of spamming by an anonymous user while, you were away. NJZimmermann 05:36, 17 July 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css * MediaWiki:Common.css * MediaWiki talk:Common.css Please can you add the code on MediaWiki talk:Common.css to MediaWiki:Common.css : Thanks -- Chief 22:05, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Wikia Entertainment Hi there! I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I just wanted to stop by, say hello and see how things were going for the community here. I've noticed that the wiki has been getting some good traffic lately, do you need any help with new editors or anything like that? If there's anything the admins and community need here, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 21:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I'm glad to hear that things are going well! I noticed that traffic to the site has been picking up recently. Do you do anything to recruit editors on forums or anything like that? I'm interested in seeing how people are finding the wiki. I think we could get some more folks to find us through Google if you don't mind me sharing some of the tricks I've learned to increase page rank and that sort of thing. —Scott (talk) 16:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki talk:Signature (Default Signature) * MediaWiki:Signature * MediaWiki talk:Signature Please take a look at the updated code for the Default Signature on MediaWiki talk:Signature and if you like it added it to MediaWiki:Signature : Thanks -- Chief 02:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Advise and Consent Nighthawk Leader, there has been a request for deletion of an entire class of photos, I think that before proceeding with the request, that administrations should discuss and weigh the request.NJZimmermann 20:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) New users Matias arana 10 and Andrewrox contributions to the wiki, should be observed closely because, they both in my opinion are demonstrating high quality contributions. I also have been continuing to observe the contributions made by Darth Kieduss the Wise, and in the future these three users may be worthy of a certain degree of priveliges. NJZimmermann 20:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Duplicate This image, File:GW322H206.png was uploaded by accident. Please delete it becuase I have already uploaded the one with a proper name. --Andrewrox 04:39, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Great, how about the other images you requested. In addition, it would be great if you could check out the new main page on my sandbox and the new idea for the logo. I hope you will be pleased. --Andrewrox 06:32, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Alrighty, when you get time please look at the Main Page, it is great. In addition, I have a great idea for a new theme. Hope you like the new MP! --Andrewrox 08:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Theme! Hey Nighthawk Leader, the past few days I have been planning a theme, and I have completed it. It is a Black and Grey theme (to fit in with NCIS) make the website look official and professional (unlike Monaco Sapphire). Anyways, I tested the theme at NCIS Database under my monaco.css tab, and I have a screen-shot in how it looks like. The image you will see on your right is the theme, and I believe it needs to be the new theme. ANYTHING is better than the theme we currently have. And as you may have noticed, I uploaded images for the first 9 Season 1 episodes, added the plots and images. The thing is, the new infobox we are using has a very very similar colour scheme to my new theme, so that further helps my cause. Please accept the offer, not many people can come up with website themes. If you would like any changes I'll see what I can do. Please make the decision quickly though, so I can help you to apply the theme. Oh and I forgot, my new main page uses the same theme as well! Steps to apply the theme: * Go to my page, User:Andrewrox/monaco.css. * Copy the gibberish text. * Then go to a page called MediaWiki:Monaco.css. * Click edit the Monaco.css page, and paste my text from the User:Andrewrox/monaco.css. *Press "Save page". Now do not be alarmed if nothing happens, it will. at the top of that page it explains to you that you will need to refresh your cache, which it gives directions in how to. If this does not work, then you need to go to your "preferences", go to the "skin tab" and go to "Admin options". It will say that you need to choose the default theme for the wiki. You need to click "custom". If you are still stuck, then I will apply the theme, but you will have to temporarily make me an Administrator (only temporarily!!!) and I can do everything for you. To be honest, if you are not familiar with coding then it would be best if I can do it due to me having experience (despite being 13). Thanks in advance Nighthawk! --Andrewrox 03:26, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Theme Nighthawk, I have looked over the theme proposed by Andrewrox. I have no objections to using it as the default skin. Feel free to implement the necessary changes. NJZimmermann 16:51, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, I deleted my personal Monaco and I see it well. It looks great don't it? Now you should go to my sandbox, and take a good look at the new theme. Please tell me what you think; I believe we need a new main page even if you do not accept the one I made. --Andrewrox 07:17, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::About how you revering my edit, I told Zimmerman that the black infobox looked better, so I started to make the first 9 Season 1 episode pages look good by adding detailed plot info, an image, and a proper infobox. I recon the black one looks better. I know, for now, we keep your one, but as I go and make the early episode pages look good and have a pic etc, I will replace them gradually. Thanks! --Andrewrox 08:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Nope, it did not sound offensive. I voted for the new template. I could start implementing the new template now (even if the pages still look small, I will fix that later). Anyways, I will start. I hope you noticed that I uploaded some new images for the characters that appeared in "The Inside Man. --Andrewrox 08:59, October 14, 2009 (UTC) episode lists Nighthawk, I finished the lists for the season pages. On the season one table I included the episode entitled "The Beginning" which was a modified retelling of the two pilot episodes Ice Queen and Meltdown for the sake of completeness. I would suggest that should anyone attempt to remove the entry that it be reinserted because, its omission would detract from the quality of the page by rendering it incomplete. NJZimmermann 05:22, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Nighthawk, listing the episodes chronologically according to the internal continuity is more complex because, several episodes utilize flashbacks and flash forwards to advance the story. Ordering the episodes by airdate is the easiest and less likely to engender confusion.NJZimmermann 16:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Nighthawk, I concur with your assessment about the inclusion of "season" column. For that reason I have deleted them from the episode tables. I have a question on another aspect related to the construction of the tables. Should we include the production code numbers attached to each episode in the tables? NJZimmermann 06:04, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Pages Related to Characters Nighthawk, do you have any thoughts on how treat sub-pages related to characters for example, how would you like to address pages related to "Tiva" or other theories, and pages related to character traits such as Tony's references to films and Ziva's malpropisms made by Ziva? NJZimmermann 04:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Two Recent Edits Nighthawk, I just wanted to give you a heads up I rolled back two edits that were made by an anonymous user to the pages related to Jethro Gibbs and Abby. I rolled them back because, I found the phrasing used in the article to be questionable in the sense that in terms of appropriateness. I was not certain that additions made by the user were entirely appropriate for younger readers and users of the site. However, I would like you to review the texts to see if the rollbacks are appropriate. NJZimmermann 05:44, October 27, 2009 (UTC) New Request for Priveliges Nighthawk, Darth Kieduss the Wise has again submitted a request for administrative privelige. I have been monitoring his contributions, and I still have some reservations especially in light of his two most recent contributions related to Ziva. What are your thoughts on this new request? NJZimmermann 05:49, November 1, 2009 (UTC) **Nighthawk, I am inclined to deny the request in total. Having viewed the pages you highlighted my reservations have been strengthened and heightened. In light of his conduct in those incidents I agree that he lacks the requisite maturity necessary to be an effective administrator. I am greatly troubled by the fact that he addressed the request to myself alone. It is seems that he was attempting to influence my thinking on the issue, and by extension the result of our decision. NJZimmermann 18:26, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *** Nighthawk as the senior administrator here, I think it would be more appropriate if you informed Darth Kieduss the Wise of the decision reached. Regarding the removal of the nomination I agree it should be removed. NJZimmermann 00:07, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Nighthawk, I posted this on the nominations page, and I wanted you to have a copy of this as well since, you are the most senior administrator who is active on the Database. I have after a careful and thorough review of the materials authored by and contributions made by User:Darth Kieduss the Wise on this site, decided to oppose his request for rights. My decision is based on the following factors: # The small number of contributions made, and pages authored made it quite difficult to assess accurately the quality of his work. # The manner in which, he instituted the request gives me pause. Rather than addressing the request to the administrative team as a whole, his inital request was address to me alone, this troubles me because, it seems to me that he was attempting to influence my decision on the matter, in such a way that would ensure the request would be granted. NJZimmermann 07:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Additional Rights Nighthawk, would you please apply those additional rights you mentioned to my account. NJZimmermann 18:26, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Recent Edit I agree the edit you mentioned is quite troubling, It was one of things that I weighed when considering the nomination. Addressing the issue may prove to be prolematic. Does wikipedia have guidelines on how treat such situations? As the senior active administrator on the Database I think that you should be the one to address these issues because, you possess more experience than I do. NJZimmermann 06:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Addendum Nighthawk, I reviewed the guidelines that Wikipedia has set forth on issues related to User Pages, with particular attention being paid to what Wikipedia prohibits with regard to User Pages. I have included the link here for your perusal What I may not have on my User Page. The relevant portions of the article read as follows: Wikipedia provides user pages to facilitate communication among participants in its project to build an encyclopedia. Generally, you should avoid substantial content on your user page that is unrelated to Wikipedia. '''Wikipedia is not a general hosting service, so your user page is not a personal website.' Your user page is about you as a Wikipedian, and pages in your user space should be used as part of your efforts to contribute to the project. In addition, there is broad agreement that you may not include in your user space material that is likely to bring the project into disrepute. . . . . Generally, you should avoid substantial content on your user page that is unrelated to Wikipedia. Wikipedia is not a general hosting service, so your user page is not a personal website. Your user page is about you as a Wikipedian, and pages in your user space should be used as part of your efforts to contribute to the project. In addition, there is broad agreement that you may not include in your user space material that is likely to bring the project into disrepute, or which is likely to give widespread offense (e.g. pro-pedophilia advocacy) – whether serious or trolling, it's not what user pages are for. "Wikipedia is not a soapbox" is usually interpreted as applying to user space as well as the encyclopedia itself. You do have more latitude in user space than elsewhere, but don't be inconsiderate. Extremely offensive material may be removed on sight by any editor. Examples of unrelated content include, but are in no way limited to: . . . . . 9. Polemical statements unrelated to Wikipedia; in particular, statements attacking or vilifying groups of editors or persons are generally considered divisive and removed, and reintroducing them is often considered disruptive.'' I would argue that since the text describes an intense dislike of persons possessed of an Isalmic heritage by the user that the text in question qualifies as a polemic statement that attacks or vilifies the members of a particular class of people. As such I would argue that the questionable material is patently inimical to the guidelines and policies employed Wikis generally. In terms of a resolution I think that it would be within ours purview to modify the user page to remove the questionable text for three reasons. # The text in question is polemic in nature, vilifying a specific group # The text could have an adverse impact on the Database as a whole because, it could bring the Database into disrepute and cause great offenseto members of the Islamic community. # The questionable content is unrelated and irrelevant to the stated aims of the Database On a related note there is a second section in the same article which should be examined because, in could be construed as a polemic against members of the GLBT community because, the text make refernce to a biblical passage discussing the topic of homosexuality specifically from the Book of Leviticus. NJZimmermann 11:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Approval Sir, please approve me. Sir, I can do this. I did my job on CSI, until i got kicked out by my jealous predecessor. I will do my job. I love NCIS, I will do what must be done. Tiva is like Cuddy from House. People love Tiva. People were excited when Michael Weatherly said the two characters might date in the 7th season. I'm keeping them informed. And Ziva's mispronunciations is for comedy and something on the tip of my tongue I can't think of. Please, approve. I can do this. Darth Kieduss the Wise 14:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) An Administrative Matter Nighthawk, I temporarily blocked an anonymous user whose contributions consisted of blanking a number of pages without giving an explanation for their actions, and issued a stern warning. NJZimmermann 01:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Oops. sorry. Wrong wiki. Darth Kieduss the Wise 01:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Administrator I request to be given a role of administrator. I'll be under your command if you like. Please consider this. Darth Kieduss the Wise 01:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Two Suggestions Nighthawk, perhaps we should consider developing a blog covering NCIS and related series along the lines of Searching Bones Blog and All Things Law and Order Blog. Additionally perhaps we should create a webring of high quality NCIS sites that includes both databases among the ring of sites. NJZimmermann 03:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Addendum Nighthawk, I would also suggest developing groups of focused editors and proofreaders who are assigned specific tasks or areas of responsibility, NJZimmermann 16:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Season One Page Edits Nighthawk, I would like your opinion on the most recent edits to the season one page. I find that I like the changes and think that they should be implemented but, before proceeding I would like to hear your thoughts on the matter. NJZimmermann 19:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm here to lend a hand Hi there, just to let you know that i'm here to help you make this the best wiki it can be. Let me know where you'd like things spruced up. — Game widow 15:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy Holidays Nighthawk I had an interesting Christmas, I broke both long bones in my left leg. I have surgery to repair the injury on Thursday. I will be back on Saturday NJZimmermann 04:41, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Character Infobox * w:c:ncislegend:Template:Character Infobox/1 ** w:c:ncislegend:Talk:G. Callen (infobox example) Hi I've made a new character infobox on the NCIS: LA Wiki. Please take a look to see if want to use it on this wiki (see links above) :Note: The original infobox is still in use on the NCIS: LA Wiki. w:c:ncislegend:Template:Character Infobox please also take a look at MediaWiki talk:Signature (Default Signature) :: -- Chief 09:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Regarding getting more users and showing up in searches Hi, I'm Sena, I work with Scott at Wikia and saw that you guys were talking about main page stuff and thought I would mention some wikis that we've worked with so you could see some examples of how nicely we can put together a home page...let me know if you have any questions, but in the meantime check out these other wikis: Dexter Law and Order Clash of the Titans These are great examples of how great Scott is at making wikis really user friendly and enticing, I hope you decide to let him pitch in! Sena 04:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC)\ Additional admins Nighthawk, the amount of activity here of late has been voluminous of late and has taken up a great deal of time to review the amount of work that has been done recently requires the addition of two additional admins. I would recommend that Scarecroe and Chief39856 be accorded administrative rights as reflection of and in recognition of their dedication to the improvement of the wiki.NJZimmermann 07:58, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Nighthawk having reviewed their qualifications I granted both adminstrator status, both are qualified Scarecroe is a member of the wikia staff and Chief38956 has administrative rights on multiple wikis and his posts on those wikis are of the quality that we seek to achieve. NJZimmermann 20:35, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Jenny Shepard A fair amount of speculation has been inserted into the article about Jenny Shepard regarding the nature of the relationship between Jenny Shepard and René Benoit. I have not deleted it as of yet but, I have modified its form to maintain consistency within the article. I would like the input of the other administrators regarding how best to treat the speculation. NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 02:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC)